Briar Beauty
'Briar Beauty ' is a Royal, destined with a happy ending after a century-long sleep. With this in mind, Briar decides to live life to the fullest. Briar secretly thinks that being a Rebel would be nice too, but sticks with tradition and follows her BFFA, Apple White. Personality Briar Beauty is a good and loyal friend and loves adrenaline rushes. She lives life to the fullest before her destiny. She is open and friendly, a social butterfly and said to be the best party planner in Ever After High. She also is helpful as she tried to cheer Apple up in Apple's Birthday Bake-Off by putting some poison on Raven's cake. Appearance Briar has brown eyes and wavy brown hair with pink streaks. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Briar got her name from the briars, the thorns of a rose. Her mother, Sleeping Beauty, is sometimes given the name Briar Rose. Family Briar is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty from the story Sleeping Beauty. She also has eight little brothers named Tenacity, Courage, Gallantry, Honor, Loyalty and the triplets. They all seem to be just as adventurous as she is. Her cousin is Rosabella Beauty and her aunt is Beauty from the tale Beauty And The Beast. Friends Briar's best friend is Apple White who she follows in the Royal and Rebel Conflict. She is also good friends with Blondie Lockes and her roommate Ashlynn Ella. Though, in Lizzie Shuffles the Deck, Lizzie said that Briar is one of her "true" friends, so it might be possible they get well with each other and are considered friends. In Epic Winter doll blurb she says that Crystal Winter is one of her longest best friends. Romance Her destiny says her prince is a hundred years away and he will kiss her when she falls asleep. Pet She has a unicorn called Divacorn that she got on her Legacy Year. Powers While sleeping, Briar can hear anything from miles around. She usually uses this power to keep track of gossip. Early Life Up to this day, Briar lives with eight lively brothers. Ever since she was a child, she always was pulling stunts and having fun around the house, including playing games and "quests" with her brothers. She still inherited her mother's trait, which was to unintentionally fall asleep. Class Schedule *Crownculus *Damsel-in-distressing *Princessology *Royal Student Council *Grimmnastics *Kingdom Management Color Scheme Briar's colorscheme is pink and black. Outfit:Original Briar wears sleeves and they are piled up with a bunch of rose heads. She wears a black necklace which is connected to her dress. On her top, she wears a fishnet layer and underneath is a fish-scale looking pink shirt. Her skirt has one frilly edge and it is pale pink. Briar wears a pair of pink crown glasses, silver rose earrings, a black bangle with a pink rose pendant and a pink rose ring. She carries a black pillow handbag with silver trim and a silver handle. Briar wears gray stockings and pink heels with straps that are meant to look like thorns. Outfit:Legacy Day Briar wears a headband which contain many pink roses on it. She wears a large rose head collar. She wears a dark maroon, pink and black dress. She wears a belt with a silver rose in the center. She wears a small translucent cape. Outfit:Getting Fairest Briar wears pink romper pajamas and night gown. The pajamas have black rose stem patterns and black lace trim at the top. Briar’s hot pink night gown has a light pink frilly trim. She also wears light pink wedge heeled slippers with roses on the toes. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party Briar wears a hot pink top with black fishnet surroundings and translucent light pink rose sleeves. She wears a ballroom gown-based design with rose and polka dot patterns. Briar thorn patterns surround the edges of the roses. Her skirt's inner layer is hot pink with black teapots. She accessorizes with a pale pink hat with pink roses. She wears black gloves and gray stockings with pink shoes. Outfit:Spring Unsprung Briar wears a short black dress with pink rose print and a white and black thorn print skirt. She has medium-length sleeves and a silver bracelet-ring. Her leggings are pink and black. She wears a pink rose crown. Her earrings match the rest of her jewelry. She wears a black belt and black sandals. Trivia * Briar's favourite food is rich milk chocolate. * Briar has a cousin called Rosabella Beauty. Their main theme is roses. * The contents of Briar's purse are her pink crownglasses, pocket-size social calendar, concert ticket stubs, and Hocus Latte frequent visitor card. * Briar has a tendency of swaying her neck around when she talks like a valley girl stereotype and points her finger up in the air. * Briar would rather the Beauty Sleep Fesitval, in honour of her story Sleeping Beauty, was a dance festival with kicky music and a chocolate fountain. Gallery Profile_art-_Briar_Beauty_II.jpg|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Briar2 tcm571-178197.png|Profile Art Profile art - Original Briar Beauty.png Briar_sticker.jpg|Briar Book Art Book art - Briar Beauty I.jpg|Book Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_BriarSleeping.jpg|Book Art Briar_Beauty_Book_Art_Original.png|Original Book Art Mattel book art - Briar Beauty.jpg|Book Art Briar walk BookArt.jpg|Briar Book Art Book art - Brair Beauty basic sitting.jpg luc-elementix_tumblr_com_AppleBriar.jpg|Book Art BFFs Profile art - Legacy Day Briar.jpg Briar_LD_BookArt.jpg|Legacy Day Book Art Getting_Fairest_BriarBeauty_ProfileArt.jpg|Getting Fairest Profile Art Briar_Beauty_Getting_Fairest_Book_Art.png|Getting Fairest Book Art Melissa Yu book art - GF Briar Beauty.jpg|Briar Getting Fairest Book Art Briar Beauty in Thronecoming.jpeg|Thronecoming Art Briarn in tea party Maddie's Hat-Tastic_Party.png|Hat-Tastc Party Outfit Profile Art - Hat Tastic Briar Beauty.jpg|Hat-Tastic Party Profile Art Briar Beauty Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png|Spring Unsprung Outfit Profile art - Spring Unsprung Briar.jpg|Spring Unsprung Profile Art Briar_WTW_Profile.jpg|Way Too Wonderland Art Briar Epic Winter Art.png|Epic Winter Art Briar_Ballet_ProfileArt.jpg|Ballet Doll Profile Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_BriarZipLine.jpg|Zip-lining Book Art Briar Beauty as a turtle - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png|Briar as a turtle in Apple's Birthday Bake-Off BlondieAppleBriarpicture.jpg|Briar and her best friends Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Briar Beauty Pages Category:Princesses